Talk:After Anubis/@comment-5539519-20130211041523
The one with the invitations Episode: 15 Fabian was strumming his guitar outside of Carl’s café, and singing his song Fabian: Your love, is like a dog scratching at my window…your love, is like a pigeon-'' Waiter: “HEY, YOU!” Fabian: “Oh, hi.” Waiter: “Is this really necessary?” Fabian: “I make good money.” Waiter: “How about you sing in here, you know, full time?” The angles started singing, the light was glowing, and the wind was blowing! Fabian: “You mean it?” Waiter: “Yeah, sure.” Fabian squealed like a girl Waiter: “Don’t ruin it.” Fabian: “Sorry.” At Patricia and Joy’s… Joy just got back from the Mick’s, and noticed Patricia in curlers Patricia: “Where were you?” Joy: “Across the hall, why?” Patricia: “Do you know what time it is?” Joy: “One in the afternoon.” Patricia: “You were supposed to walk Cutie today!” Joy: “I’m sorry.” Patricia: “Who were you with?” Joy: “Mick.” Patricia: “Why?” Joy: “He had our mail!” Patricia: “You are ''way ''behind schedule!” Joy: “We don’t have a-” Patricia: “SH! I don’t want to hear it, my hair is wet, and it’s all your fault our dog is now as chubby as a pug!” Joy: “He looks fine to me.” Cutie barked a small bark as if he said “I’m right here!” Patricia: “Walk him.” Joy: “Okay, okay. I needed to get our mail from the guys.” Patricia: “You are going to be a terrible mother!” Joy gasped as Patricia walked to her room to do her hair At Amber’s… Alfie walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch Amber: “Who are we inviting?” Alfie: “My family.” Amber: “We can’t invite my parents.” Alfie: “Why not?” Amber: “Well, before I left for college I told them to eat a stale biscuit, to forget about me, and to throw themselves off a cliff.” Alfie: “Maybe they forgave you.” Amber: “I also told them not to forgive me.” Alfie: “Amber!” Amber: “I was angry.” Alfie: “Great, the hotel provided us with 100 seats and we can only fill out 20!” Amber: “And with everyone assigned as the bridesmaids and Nina being the maid of honor, 17 seats.” Alfie: “Jerome’s my best man, so there!” Amber: “How about we invite your Uncle Ted, he’s fun!” Alfie: “I don’t have an Uncle Ted.” Amber: “Of course you don’t.” At Jerome and Alfie’s… Jerome poured the last of the turtle food in Turtle’s tank, and went to feed fluffy Jerome: “Fluffy?” He noticed the Fluffy’s cage was opened Jerome: “I never taught him how to open his cage, I can barley open it myself.” Jerome walked into Mara and Nina’s apartment, and found them spreading cream over their faces Mara: “These avocado masks are going to make us gorgeous!” Nina: “Maybe we could look like the models in the magazines…” The roommates looked at each other, and laughed Jerome: “Hi.” Girls: “Hi Jerome.” Jerome: “Have any of you seen Fluffy?” Nina: “You mean the talking bird?” Jerome: “I only have one.” Nina: “I think I saw him fly out on the balcony this morning.” Mara: “We always leave the door close in the morning.” Nina: “I was hot.” Jerome crossed the living room, and opened the two glass doors, he then spread opened the green curtain. He found his bird Jerome: “FLUFFY!” Mara: “What’s wrong?” Jerome: “He’s gone.” Mara: “How do you know?” Jerome: “There’s a feather on the balcony.” The two girls got up, and looked at the feather Nina: “I’m really sorry.” Jerome: “I’ll miss him.” Mara: “How did this happen?” Nina: “I’ll go look for him.” The next day at Carl’s café… Jerome was wearing all black, Alfie was writing names on a notepad, Amber was twirling her hair, Joy was picking at a zit, Patricia was biting her nail, Eddie was drooling a little at the muffin that Mara was eating, Mara was eating a muffin, Nina shoved the cookie in her mouth, and Fabian was singing his first song ''Cow…pig…owl…animowls. Pie…pizza…cupcakes…food. While Fabian was singing, everyone was lost in their thoughts Jerome: Poor Fluffy, why? When? How? Alfie: I could invite Barbra. I don’t know a Barbra. I could invite Steve! I don’t know a Steve. I know, I know! I could invite Elspanza rada zozo Gonzalez! No wait, that’s my second personality. Amber: Twinkly, shiny, I wonder what a guy who eats strawberries everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner would taste like. Shoes, clothes, Alfie. Joy: What the heck is this? Why am I picking at it? Why is it even on my face? Patricia: This is a really bad habit. I should stop, but then if I stop now, my nail would be uneven! BITE PATRICIA BITE! Eddie: Blueberry muffin…come on Mara; share it with me…pretty please? I’m so hungry right now. Mara: Why is Eddie staring at me like that? He’s freaking me out, maybe I should stop…but this tastes so good! Nina: Fabian has the voice of an angle… these cookies taste awesome, I wonder if I could get a life time supply? No, I’d stop liking them eventually. Maybe a box and a cookie a day? Oh, I crack myself up! Fabian: These idiots aren’t even paying attention to me. At Jerome and Alfie’s… Jerome was curled up in a ball, on the floor in his room. He was thinking about the good times he had had with Fluffy. He could here Graduation (Friends forever) by Vitamin C ''playing his head. He was feeding Fluffy, they were watching TV, flying around the room, Fluffy and gotten onto the coffee table and Jerome shooed him away with his lamp, the two were holding hand and wing spinning around the room, the last memory was Jerome kissed Fluffy goodnight, and put the blanket over his cage Alfie: “Dude, are you still crying?” Jerome: ''And we’ll still be, friends forever. Alfie: “I’ll take that as a yes.” At Amber’s… The two were still wondering about the invitations Alfie: “I invited your parents.” Amber: “NO!” Alfie: “We filled out the seats.” Amber: “I will kill you.” Alfie: “Oh, and their coming over.” Amber: “ALFIE!” The doorbell rang; the fiancés looked at each other. Alfie tackled Amber, and opened the door to find Mr. and Mrs. Millington Amber: “ALFIE! I WILL KILL YOU!” Mr. Millington: “Amber.” Amber: “I told him not to invite you two!” Alfie: “To bad!” Mrs. Millington: “Is it a bad time?” Alfie: “No, come in.” Amber’s parents came in, and sat down. Mrs. Millington: “Amber?” Amber: “I refuse to get up, Alfie I told you-” Alfie: “Too late. So Mr. and Mrs. M… how are you?” Mr. Millington: “Fine, you?” Alfie: “Better than ever, engaged to your daughter!” Amber: “Alfie!” Alfie: “SH!” Mrs. Millington: “Amber we need to talk.” Amber lifted her head, causing a slow-mo hair flip, and looked at her parents Amber: “Mom, dad…I’m sorry.” Mr. Millington: “We forgive you.” Amber: “Did you invite the entire family?” Mrs. Millington: “Already did it on the car ride here.” Amber: “Aw…” The family hugged. Alfie took out his phone and took a picture Amber: “Yay! We have nine seats left!” Alfie: “Stay for lunch.” Mr. and Mrs. Millington: “Sure.” At Carl’s Café… Fabian was playing his guitar on the couch, and writing his song when Nina came in Fabian: “Hey.” Nina: “Hey.” The two kiss Nina: “What are you doing?” Fabian: “Writing a song.” Nina: “How’s it going so far?” Fabian: “Here, listen.” Stupid roommates aren’t the way to go Stupid roommates will make you throw…up! Stupid roommates steal your things Stupid roommates annoy you by yelling “bing”! Stupid roommates make fun of your date Stupid roommates will have bad fate Stupid roommates eat all the food Stupid roommates put you in a bad mood! Fabian: “That’s all I have so far.” Nina: “Oh…wow…that was…it was…I mean…that’s my brother you’re talking about!” At Patricia and Joy’s… Joy: “Love you, bye.” Joy turned around and screamed really loud Patricia: “Why did you say that you loved Mick?” Joy: “I didn’t!” Patricia: “Well…you said ‘Hi Mick’ and ‘love you, bye’.” Joy: “You didn’t hear it.” Patricia: “Hear what?” Joy: “That…I said man after I love you? Yeah, that works.” Patricia: “Joy? Is something going on between you and Mick?” Joy: “Why do you keep asking that?” Patricia: “Well you two are all suspicious like.” Joy: “Nothing’s going on.” Patricia: “Do you like him?” Joy: “Uh…YES!” Patricia: “I knew it! Does he know?” Joy: “No.” Patricia: “So that’s why you two have been all lovey dovey! I think he likes you two.” Joy: “He told me he does.” Patricia: “Shut up!” Joy: “I lied and said no.” Patricia: “Well go tell him.” Joy: “No, I’ll crack up, and literally DIE.” Patricia: “Fine, when you’re ready.” Joy: “Do you think you’ll be able to help?” Patricia: “Of course! You’re my best friends, you deserve the help.” The two best friends hugged each other, and started planning. At Jerome and Alfie’s… Jerome dropped the blanket over Fluffy’s cage and pressed the button. It read Fluffy John Lewis-Clarke December 19 2016-February 10 2017 Alfie: “Jerome, it’s THREE IN THE MORNING! GO TO SLEEP! HE DIDN’T EVEN DIE, HE’S MISSING!” Jerome: “In a minute.” Alfie: “GO TO SLEEP!” Jerome: “Fine!” Jerome went to his room, and slammed the door Alfie: “Finally.”